coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerry Morton
Jerome "Jerry" Morton is the head of the Morton family, who lived at 6 Coronation Street from 2007 until 2008 with his four children. He owned Jerry's Takeaway on Victoria Street, and left Weatherfield in late-2008 with his daughter Kayleigh and ex-wife's son Finlay Bryant, relocating to Spain. Biography Jerry arrived in Coronation Street with his family in March 2007, moving into No.6 and opening Jerry's Takeaway, a kebab shop on Victoria Street. He immediately clashed with next-door neighbour Gail Platt, as he was constantly playing loud music. He relied heavily upon his eldest daughter Jodie to care for his younger children - Darryl, Mel, Kayleigh and Finlay - and to run the business for him; which eventually led to Jodie's departure for London in November 2007. Jerry began a romance with Eileen Grimshaw, which ended after several months when she told him she felt she was becoming a surrogate mother to his children, and had no desire to assume that role. Jerry suffered a heart attack in May 2008, prompting daughter Kayleigh to contact his estranged wife Teresa Bryant. Initially, Jerry was horrified to see her, but eventually conceded that he needed her help. Teresa moved in with the family, much to Mel's displeasure, though swiftly began to outstay her welcome. In a bid to ensure Jerry would not force her to leave, she took control of his medication and began keeping him deliberately ill, forcing him to rely on her. By August 2008, Teresa's tampering had taken its toll and Jerry collapsed, banging his head on the coffee table as he fell and knocked himself unconscious. He was taken to hospital, where his family were informed there was a possibility he may die, though Jerry soon recovered at the beginning of September 2008, and Teresa later confessed her wicked deeds to Jerry. He was horrified by her betrayal. Jerry refused to see his ex-wife Teresa, which eventually led to Mel arresting Teresa for attempted murder. On 26th September 2008, Jerry told his family that he would like it for them all to move to Spain. After the scandal with Teresa, he yearned for a new start for the sake of his kids and his health. Mel turned down the chance due to her recently qualifying as a police officer, and her brother Darryl did not want to go either, as he would be leaving his friends and wanted to stay and run the takeaway. Disappointed about their decisions but fully understanding, Jerry left Coronation Street on 29th September 2008 with his younger children Kayleigh and Finlay, bound for a new life overseas. On 14th November, Dev Alahan phoned Jerry in Spain and made him an offer on the business and within a week their transaction was completed. On the day that the sale went through, it was revealed Jerry had rented out No.6 to Eddie and Anna Windass, much to the chagrin of Darryl and Teresa. Darryl left the street in 2009 to join Jerry in Spain. By mid-2011, Jerry had decided to sell the house and gave Anna first refusal. Now separated from Eddie and responsible for foster daughter Faye Butler, Anna was upset as she couldn't come up with the money, although her friend Owen Armstrong purchased the property from Jerry, and rented it out to Anna so she didn't have to move out; ending all Jerry's ties with Coronation Street. Background information * Jerry was axed along with his family (except on-screen son Darryl, although he was axed a year later) in 2008 by then-producer Kim Crowther and departed in September that year. First and last lines "Oh, good to meet you. Jerry Morton." (First line, to Gail Platt) --- "And you two, no arguing" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1957 births Category:Morton family Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:1978 marriages Category:2008 departures Category:2007 debuts Category:Shopkeepers Category:Businesspeople